He Was Needed
by Astarity
Summary: Hermione worried about Harry. Constantly. It was the kind of thing that had no reason, right? He was fine, right?


I do believe that I have fallen in love with one shots. I found this fabulous website that makes you write 750 words a day. Perhaps I'll turn this into a two shot if I'm pleased enough with it.

Rowling rolled up the perilous hill, she was armed with a pen and paper, ready to take on the ferocious dragon that went by the name of the Publishing Company. I do not want to steal her glory, I do not want to fight the dragon's brother by the name of Lawsuit. Please, I'm innocent, I don't want to go! (It's been a Hard Day's Night)

* * *

"Kings almost always go hand in hand with commander. They may not be on the battlefield, but they always have to know the going ons in their government. They always need a right hand, who takes care of the dirty business, who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty... because who would suspect the shadows?" ~yours truly

* * *

"Harry, you know that you can't save everyone." The brunette said, trying in vain to soothe her best friend. The raven haired teen merely closed his eyes and turned away, not wanting to listen to the honest words of Hermione Granger.  
"Then what's the point? Ron left, Ginny's DEAD, and I know that you want to leave!... No Hermione, I know that's what you've been planning on ver since Ron left!" Harry snapped at the young woman, halting her protests.  
It was after the war, leaving Harry and the few others that had survived the monumental battle to pick up the pieces, both literally and figuratively. Their government buildings in ruin, Hogwarts Castle little more than rubble, and the population depleted to a mere 200 as opposed to the 30,000 that there used to be in all of France and Britain. Barely enough to make up a graduating class of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons put together.  
Ron had left, going all the way to Australia to start over again, offering to Hermione to join him. She hadn't answered.  
Ginny had been shot down by a Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy himself.  
Luna had disappeared right after the war, leaving with her new boyfriend, Neville, to live in Longbottom manor.  
The Ministry had elected Kingsley to Minister, and Shacklebolt called on Harry everyday, wanting his opinion on affairs.  
Harry had obliged, becoming the Minster's secretary, though truly, he was the one that met up with all of the contacts and allies of Britain's magical community.

"Hermione, you know that you want to join Ron. And as a favor to me, please just let me go, you can settle down with him, find your parents. Please, I'll be fine, I always am." After this mini-speech, Harry was assaulted by a bundle of fluffy haired bookworm, squeezing the life out of him easily.  
"Oh, Harry, you always know exactly what to say." Hermione burrowed her head into Harry's chest, _but who will look after you? Who will make sure that you're better than fine?_  
Harry hummed, letting Hermione feel the soothing vibrations come from his chest. Her decision was made.  
"I'll go. Harry, I'll go." She took deep breaths, trying to will away her worry for her best friend.  
He was so strong.  
He would be fine.  
...right?

* * *

Harry waved at Hermione as she picked up her bags and walked down the corridor that led to the plane. It was better to do everything the muggle way now, easier.  
As soon as Hermione was out of sight, he turned, walked away, and took out his phone. He dialed the familiar number, waiting patiently as it rang a few times, then a deep rumbling voice answered.  
"It's done."  
"Good."  
And with no more communication between them, Harry hung up and walked to the car that pulled up.  
"Charring Cross Road."  
The briefing with then minister was quick, lasting only ten minutes, but the barrage of information was astounding.  
"We need you to relieve a friend from his post." _We need you to remove someone_.  
"Was he not doing his job?" _Did he have a side job, was he a spy?_

"Yes, but it was unsatisfactory." _He was, he needs to be taken down. _

"Well, I'll take over I guess" _I'll take care of it_. "What shift?" _Where and when?_

"Right now. He's in the Department of Mysteries. Try not to scare him." _Be_ _discreet_.

"I'm not that scary!" _Don't worry about it._

"Good luck." _Report back when it's done._  
"Yes, Kings."  
And Harry went on his way, doing as he had been for the last six years.  
Because he was the best, ad he was needed.


End file.
